


I Made a Mix Tape Straight Out of '94

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Peter have had an amazing life together, especially since they got married. Harry is well aware that the public wants to know more about them and so releases the mix tape Peter made for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

_As the heir to the Oscorp industry, I have been incredibly lucky in life. From inheriting a billion-dollar business and making some amazing friends on my journey, it's almost hard to choose one of my favorite moments in life. There is, however, one that sticks out in my mind and I can easily say it is the one moment that changed my life forever and for the better, the one moment that I found myself. That day was when I married one, Peter Benjamin Osborn. I know our relationship has made headlines for quite a few years now and people have wanted to know a lot more about us as a couple._

_This is one of the many reasons why I have decided to release this album. This album is a mixtape Peter gave to me the night before we split apart to prepare for our wedding. His reasoning?_   
_"So all you have to do is listen to this and I'll be there."_

_Thank you all for the support over the years and Peter?_

_Thank you. Thank you for saving me from my demons all those years ago. Thank you for keeping me on the straight and narrow and god damn it let me buy you a gift one of these days._

_I love you._

_\-- HO xoxo_


	2. Track 01: R U Mine - Artic Monkeys

Peter told me he added this song on from when we were dating. There were many times where we would have these massive fights because I was a spoilt brat. Peter didn't always let me do what I wanted and we would argue, he would sleep on the couch and then in the morning I'd take him out to breakfast as an apology. We would run through the rain, well, Peter would run through the rain like a child and I would lecture him about jumping in puddles and soaking me to the bone. Then we would get to a coffee shop and he would act like a child, again, begging me for anything and everything. And of course, I could never give in to him. Anyway, I've gone off topic. Peter has said often that he wasn't sure we would last. That I would get bored or we would have too big a fight and one day he would wake up and I'd throw him out. I don't know where he ever got that idea from. I love the dork.

 

_**Peter:** Harry, I know we had a lot of our differences when we first started dating, and I suppose, especially in those first few weeks where we were "are we, aren't we?" I seriously doubted I would ever get to date you. I always loved you, when you were away at your fancy boarding school, when you were with Mary-Jane, when I was with Gwen. I suppose this song just... I was never sure if you were mine, if you were getting bored with me and looking else where. If you didn't want me because of just how I was. Enjoy xx_

 

 

* * *

> _Well, are you mine? (Are you mine tomorrow?)  
>  Are you mine? (Or just mine tonight?)  
> Are you mine? (Are you mine? Mine?)_


	3. Track 02: Can We Dance? ~ The Vamps

_I was never a fan of this song. The moment I hears it on the radio, I had a hatred for it. It was just another derogatory pop song with no real meaning. I remember, I was working late at Oscorp the night before mine and Peter's second year anniversary. Peter was jetting off to Germany to help report on a story so we were going to celebrate when he returned. This song started echoing around my office and I was, obviously, alarmed. That is, until I looked up and saw Peter in the doorway with a goddamn rose in his mouth. We danced for hours before he eventually let me get on with my work and he left to catch his flight._

_**Peter** : Remember this one, Har? You complained so much about this song, you despised it. So, me being the amazing boyfriend I was, decided to make you love it. I planned it all (with a lot of help from Felicia, I admit). I just wanted us to have one of those soppy pop songs we could have for ourselves which held a beautiful memory. Dancing in the pale moonlight with a man as beautiful as yourself has definitely made it into my top three nights._

* * *

_"I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, So, baby, can we dance?"_


	4. Track 03: Beauty Vocabulary - Austin Jones

_Oh God, this song is terrible! It's so corny. Every time I hear it, I just cringe. The lyrics are just horrendous;_   
_"Oh no, where did Austin Jones go? I see his face on a milk carton but he's not home. I'm sorry, I just got lost in your eyes, again."_   
_It's all about a kid working up the courage to tell a girl his feelings; a feeling I remember all too well. I even took Peter to Paris and still messed up telling him my feelings. It took me seven dates and eighteen coffee meets to eventually confess and even then he beat me to it! Although, kissing in front of The Hudson as fireworks went off for Independence Day is a pretty damn romantic first kiss._   
  
_**Peter** : The first time I ever heard this song, I thought of you, Har. I thought about all the times I tried to tell you I loved you. And I kept messing up. I even messed up in Paris! Paris of all places. But I finally did it. Well, I never told you but I think kissing you told you. Anyway, I love how much you love corny songs so enjoy this one._   
  
_\----------------_   
  
_Telling you you're beautiful is the greatest understatement I've ever told._


	5. Track 04: Love Sucks - Blood on the Dance Floor

_Oh God, this song breaks my heart. The story behind this song is more painful to me than anything else. See, one night, I was working with Stark Industries, and working directly with Tony Stark himself. We were drinking; heavily. I was drunk out of my mind. Tony and I kissed and we ended up sleeping together. I'm not proud of it. I hate myself for it. But the moment I found out I had slept with Tony, I went straight to Peter and told him. I didn't like about it. That would have only made things worse. Peter, of course, was angry. We didn't speak for weeks and I honestly thought I was going to lose him. I saw him post this song on Facebook and I lost it. I went straight to Aunt May's got on my knees and begged him in tears to come back with me. Thankfully, he did, but I still feel terrible about the whole ordeal._   
  
_**Peter** : This song helped me get through our rough patch. When you told me you cheated, I honestly felt my heart break. I didn't know what to do. I didn't trust you and a relationship in nothing without trust; yet I didn't want to lose you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me; you are the best thing that has ever happened to me; and I am so glad we managed to work things out._   
  
_\-------_   
  
_I can see the writings on the wall._   
_I won't beg, and I won't crawl._   
_I hope you feel like you're two feet tall._   
_Love sucks,_   
_It really sucks._


	6. Track 05: The Only Hope For Me Is You - My Chemical Romance

_This song is definitely mine and Peter's engagement song. See, not long after we got back together, we hit another wall. I wasn't happy with Peter photographing the Playboy girls. He's bisexual, you see, and I was paranoid that he would leave me; I kept having visions of him leaving me for one of them._   
_One night, he came home like, two hours late. I was panicking. I was listening to this song on my iPod when his arms slipped around me. I pushed him off and turned around, tugging my earphones out, ready to have a go at him when I froze. He was down on one knee, ring in hand and the goofiest, most nervous smile on his face I had ever seen. I have never been happier. He was late because he was getting the ring personalized. It was the second best night of my life._   
  
_**Peter** : I love this song. I remember hearing it through your ear buds the night I proposed. You looked so scared, so angry. I was knew right then you thought I had been cheating and I felt terrible. I could never cheat on you. But when I saw your face when you saw the ring... God Har, there's only one time I ever saw you more beautiful._   
_I actually YouTubed every song on your iPod, looking for this song. I YouTubed one thousand, one hundred and forty-five songs for you. You better love me as much as you claim to._   
  
_\------_   
  
_If there's a place that I could be,_   
_Then I'd be another memory,_   
_Can I be the only hope for you?_   
_Because you're the only hope for me,_   
_And if we can't find where we belong,_   
_We'll have to make it on our own,_   
_Face all the pain and take it on,_   
_Because the only hope for me is you alone._


	7. Track 06: Gone, Gone, Gone - Phillip Phillips

_This song always makes me smile. Peter always springs to mind. It reminds me how I would do anything for him and how he would do anything for me. One time, I knew Peter wasn't in the best mind frame so I had cameras set up around our apartment. During a meeting one day; a meeting that would set Oscorp up for life; I checked up on Peter. He was having a break down. I got up silently, walked out and went straight home. I held him tightly and let him cry. He cried for hours before he eventually fell asleep in my arms._   
_I had never seen Peter so distraught before in all the time we had been together. I never have since. That one day broke my heart. I pray that I never see Peter like that again because I really don't think I could handle seeing him as broken down as he was._   
  
_**Peter** : I heard this song and instantly thought of you. How you're always there for me no matter where you are, who you're with, what you're doing. That makes me so happy, you have no idea. I know I can count on you as of when I need to. Not too many people would do that; not too many people can do that. You're special, Har, so special to me._   
  
_\----_   
  
_When life leaves you high and dry_   
_I'll be at your door tonight_   
_If you need help, if you need help._   
_I'll shut down the city lights,_   
_I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe_   
_To make you well, to make you well._


	8. Track 07: Boom Clap -- Charli XCX

_This song touches my heart. It totally describes Peter and I. The first time I heard this, Aunt May was dancing to it in the kitchen whilst it played through her radio. I sat there sipping my coffee, just thinking of Peter. I could see us in my mind's eye, running down the street and laughing. Peter wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back for a kiss. There's just something about this song that makes me go all lovey dovey on Peter's ass._   
_In fact, we normally blare this song on our anniversary. We'll cuddle up with this playing, or I'll sing it to him, or he'll sing it (badly) to me. Either way, we love this song. No matter where we are or who we're with, if this song comes on, we are the stereotypical couple in love. It's sickening to see really, but, in all honestly? We can't help it and we don't want to._

_**Peter** : Oh God, I loe this song. I know you have this on every electronic device you own that can play music but I had to include this. This could not be a mix tape about us without Boom Clap. Or most of these songs really. We are a really predictable couple._   
_Remember when we were at that fundraiser and it came on? We ended up slow dancing in the middle of the room. You looked stunning that night. Absolutely stunning._

* * *

 

> _You're picture perfect blue_   
>  _Sunbathing on the moon_   
>  _Stars shining as your bones illuminate_   
>  _First kiss just like a drug_   
>  _Under your influence_   
>  _You take me over you're the magic in my veins_   
>  _This must be love_


End file.
